Memeverse Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in TheGamerLover's Mematic Universe, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. Note, however, all dates on this page are either estimates or non-precise time units and therefore are subject to change as the story progresses on. Timeline Time Immemorial *This Memeverse is created. *Many deities takes over the Memeverse and rules as their gods/goddesses, being Zeno Sama the supreme being above all other gods, as well, good and evil is borned, being Neopolitan the supreme being of evil. *The earliest Kais are thought to exist. *The Spirits of Christmas Day are thought to exist. *Selvaria Bles, Perfecti, Akatsuki, Mitsuru Kirijo the 1st, Welkin Gunther, Ni Kanae, Salem, Marilyn Sue Dae Jie, Alfred Pennyworth, Ursula Schnee, Platinum the Trinity, Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, Celica Ayatsuki Mercury and many other characters are borned. *World War I takes place. *World War II begins, being headed by the THOT Army, who join forces with the Nazi Germany in order to become extremely powerful in their own ways. *The THOT Slayer group is borned. *The SchnE Dust Company is founded by Ursula Schnee but with an unknown name. 1939 *The THOT Slayers join forces with Mitsuru and Kanae to wipe out Selvaria's army since they have a common goal and enemy. *Welkin is murdered by Murakumo. *B.Jenet , Asuka , Bayonetta and Murakumo are killed by Akatsuki. *The Faunus, Super Humans and Stands are created. *Akatsuki, Perfecti and Selvaria are confirmed as pressumably killed. *Mitsuru brings peace to the kingdom, putting an end to World War II as well. Between 1940 and 1949 *Adolf Hitler kills himself before authorities could capture him. *Kouetsu Kirijo is borned. *Ursula Schnee dies completely alone in her house's bed and her company's bussiness is now driving an unknown route. *The Kirijo Group is borned after the appearance of the Shadows. *Marylin becomes an example to all flat women to don't be shy of their breasts size. *Kanae went to Italy and marries a man whose last name is Vermillion. 1950 *Alfred dies of natural causes. 1957 *Kanae abandons her career to focus on her family and Mitsuru's. 1969 *The Faunus and other creatures are finally accepted in the society. Between 1970 and 1984 *Kouestu is married. *Takeharu Kirijo is borned. 1985 *Selvaria and Perfecti's death is denied after some researches. 1990 *Kanae dies of a lung cancer. 1994 *Winter Schnee is borned. 1998 *Gordeau is borned. *Raven and Qrow left their son at hands of Hilda the Paradox after some legal discussions. 2000 *Raven marries Taiyang. 2001 *Weiss Schnee is borned. *Mitsuru Kirijo is borned. *Yang Xiao Long is borned. *Blake Belladonna is borned. *Raven abandons Taiyang. 2003 *Ruby Rose is borned. 2009 *Mitsuru Kirijo the 1st died peacefully surrounded by the ones who loved her. 2010 *Summer Rose is Hentai'd by a Grimm and dies from AIDS the next day. *Makoto Yuki sacrifies himself to save this Memeverse. Between 2011 and 2017 *A wild battle between Jin Kisaragi and Yuuki Terumi takes place, ending up in Terumi's victory and Jin getting disabled for the rest of his days. *Jin becomes the THOT Slayer Hakumen after getting attended by Rachel and Valkenhayn. *Roman Torchwick is imprisoned. *The Injustice League initiative is borned by Cinder Fall. *Roman escapes from jail. *Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai joins Cinder's initiative. *Roman Torchwick joins Cinder's initiative. 2018 2019 Category:Lists Category:Timelines Category:History